futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Second Cold War (Technology Reliance)
The Second Cold War was a state of political and military tension between two major sides, which was North American Treaty Organization and the Far East Defense Initiative, against the Strategic Defense Coalition. The official date when the Second Cold War started is said to be May 8, 2021, when the newly constructed Chinese Aircraft Carrier, the Zedong, was crippled after multiple military drones were hacked and flown straight into the carrier and killing hundreds, which was then blamed on the United States government as it was believed to have been hacked by the CIA. Some other dates are said to be like September 29, 2018, when the Strategic Defense Coalition was formed, or April 6, 2014, when the War in Donbass, which led to the Ukrainian Civil War, began. The end of the Cold War is also set to be July 19, 2029, when the Treaty of Hanoi was signed by most nations in all three defense organization. Background Tensions between the United States and the current Chinese government have gone as far back as the Korean War. The Ukrainian Civil War, which started on July 7, 2016, led to major tension between NATO and Russia. Then, on August 2, 2016, the United States, Canada, France and the United Kingdom, agreed to start sending more supplies and aid to Ukraine, which was believed to only have been medical supplies, food, water, clothing etc. But it was soon found out that is also had weapons, ammo, and even some vehicles. Once this was learned, the said countries also began sending peacekeepers to Ukraine, which angered the Russian government. This led to major standoffs between NATO countries and Russia & her allies. The largest of those standoffs turned bloody, during December in 2016, a group of peacekeepers, most of them were from the United States and Italy, were fired upon by pro-Russian militia groups. Seven American peacekeepers, three Italian peacekeepers and two Canadian peacekeepers, were killed, and more wounded. The militia, which contained around thirty people, were all later surrounded by Ukrainian militias and soldiers. Most of the pro-Russian militia members were killed while trying to defend themselves, but the last nine eventually gave up. They were interrogated on live camera by the Ukrainian militias, and they gave in and said they were a part of the Russian military and were there to start an uprising. This led to riots across western countries in the name of the peacekeepers who were killed for Russia to be punished. In the far east, tensions between North and South Korea were also very high. After another border firefight which led to three Americans and two South Koreans dead, which eight more wounded, Congress authorized the creation of a new military base there, which would hold eighteen thousand soldiers and would have an airbase, which would be one of the largest in Asia, and would hold three hundred military vehicles, mostly interceptors and bombers. The Chinese, who were alarmed by this, announced they were starting work on a new Chinese Aircraft Carrier, with another one already being in construction. Multiple countries in the Pacific ocean realized that China would soon need more resources in case the United States had ever cut of ties with them, and with China already showing signs of Chinese expansion, they knew soon China will go after them eventually. Singapore, Japan, Vietnam, South Korea, and the Philippines created the Far East Defense Initiative on June 18, 2017, in Tokyo. Other nations, like India, Australia, Taiwan and Bangladesh, soon joined the defense organization. With tensions rising all around them, Russia, China, Iran, Pakistan and Myanmar created the Strategic Defense Coalition on September 29, 2018 in Shanghai. Soon, Uzbekistan, Mongolia, Tajikistan, and Kazakhstan joined the coalition. Syria became involved in a partnership with the Coalition but didn't join, as some believed they didn't want Syria a part of it, as they were still involved in a civil war. Space exploration would become a major part of the cold war. The discovery of and creation of the Ion Propulsion systems made space exploration much cheaper, which has allowed for the creation of multiple space stations, the largest of which holds sixty seven people. The creation of a Kinetic Orbital bombardment weapons platform, nicknamed ODIN (Orbital Defense Initiative) was well underway and was expected to be launched in 2025, followed by a permanent moon base in 2029. Beginning of the Cold War In the early hours of May 8, 2021 the CNS was launched from it's port in Shanghai. Tens of thousands came to see the new carrier sail for the first time on it's own. Thirty minutes in, they decided to show that it's capable of launching aircraft. Five J-15s took off, then they launched twelve drone vehicles, which made to be seaborne drones and could take off from aircraft carriers. Five minutes later, the drones pilots lost control of them, and watched helplessly as the drones changed course straight into the aircraft carrier. Most of the defenses on the Zedong weren't activated, as no attack was expected from the air, let alone this close. The J-15 pilots could do nothing, as there was no ammunition in the jets. The drones flew straight into selected parts of the aircraft carrier, including the command center and flight deck. The construction of the carrier wasn't completed, and the drones tore through it. Multiple bombs were on deck to be used during a live weapon exercise later the same day. Two hundred and fifty seven people were killed in this attack. Little evidence was found, with the only perpetrator was shown to have been the CIA. The Chinese government almost instantly blamed the United States, which led to sanctions against them from most SDC nations. The United States President Jacob Dawson said that these accusations were outright wrong and that the United States involvement with the terrorist attack in Shanghai. The Chinese Premier Zhang Jianyu continually blamed the United States, and eventually led to sanctions against the United States from most SDC nations, North Korea, and other SDC aligned nations. Proxy Wars The United States and China both have seen potential in Africa for it's resources and have started to support different nations and groups in Africa to gain access to these resources. The United States started supporting the Egyptian revolutionary group, the United Egyptian Freedom Movement. Egypt was involved in a major civil war between the two major factions, the United Egyptian freedom movement (UEFM) and the National Egyptian army (NEA). The UEFM had pushed the NEA out of Cairo on August 18, 2021, after a massive push involving support from the nearby carrier the USS Ronald Reagan. The UEFM had started it's attack with cover from artillery as multiple UEFM tanks rolled into Cairo, creating a diversion while UEFM infantry were in the process of pushing through the city, killing all NEA soldiers as they could. Eventually, around midnight, they pushed the remaining pockets of resistance out of the city, and captured many government officials. Eventually they would take Alexandria, the last major pocket of resistance, and would set up a new pro-american government. Category:Wars Category:Cold Wars Category:Technology Reliance